


Nothing to Worry About

by non_sequential



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/non_sequential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it cheating if I have sex with you, but it's a you from a different time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Worry About

"Jack?" The dark head looked up from whatever was so absorbing on his desk. From the frown Jack was probably pretending not to be worried about the way he had completely ignored Owen's abuse on the way in. It wasn't that there was anything particular to worry about. Not really. It was just _weird_ , and although he had no idea what they were doing, what they were besides just 'them', he was clear that they were exclusive. "Is it cheating if I have sex with you, but it's a you from a different time?"

Whatever Jack had been worried about, this was clearly not it. Those ridiculously perfect white teeth flashed as he laughed. "No, it's not." He grinned in that delighted little boy way he had that was slightly tinged with things no little boy should know about. "It's pretty damn bad manners on my part though. It's considered poor etiquette to screw your own partners. What tipped you off that it wasn't me?"

"You'd had the strap on your wriststrap replaced. You looked terribly guilty when I noticed it. Then you said that you should get over it, and that you'd understand some day." The other Jack had also had an edge of desperation about him that had seemed out of place, though he hadn't noticed how much so until he'd clocked the new leather on the familiar adornment. "So, reckless behaviour, bad manners and a sense of entitlement. Nothing to worry about, then."

Jack grinned some more, and came around the desk toward him with a distinctly possessive gleam in his eye. "Well," he drawled, "Maybe you should be a little worried."


End file.
